A Little Q&A
by scarletskies-x
Summary: With nothing to do, Mai, Takigawa, Ayako and John have a little Q&A on Australia and how people there live. No Pairings! First GH fanfiction! PS: John is a little OOC in this one, sorry!


Hello! Nice to meet you all. This is Kitsune-chan, an avid Ghost Hunt fan, reader and reviewer of _many_ GH fanfiction and GH story-writing first-timer. Yes, this is my first Ghost Hunt story, though I have much experience in reading them.

Anyway, I hope you like this little, humorous one-shot. **No Pairings!** Just to warn you all before you read, this is just humour. Simple, unadulterated _humour_.

I got the idea from a conversation my friend and I were having about a person she met on this website who asked her a few questions about Australia. _Stupid_ questions might I add. They were quite funny though.

And since John is from Australia, I decided to put him in that kind of situation too. _Coz I'm just that mean._

I hope you enjoy it! And to any Australians reading this: please don't take offence. I live in Australia too, and I found those questions amusing.

Anyway, on with the story!

_I do not own Ghost Hunt; you have only Fuyumi Ono-sama and Shiha Inada-sama to thank._

_

* * *

_

_**A Little Q&A**_

It was another quiet day at SPR. The last client to beg for their help had been coolly declined by an uninterested Naru; he concluded there was nothing wrong with the man's toaster.

_"It's definitely not a ghost who's burning the pieces of bread you place in the toaster. I suggest taking it to a repairman...or purchasing a newer, better branded one," Naru suggested, setting his teacup on the coffee table._

_Before the man could argue, Naru had stood and taken shelter in his dark, poorly-lit office yet again._

Mai yawned, leaning back on the sofa and flipping through a magazine she'd brought with her. There was nothing to do. Naru hadn't asked for any tea in **forever**.

_Twenty five minutes and thirty-eight seconds to be exact._

Okay, she was losing it.

A light knock on the door brought her back from her reverie. Standing, she walked briskly over to the door, hoping for a client or someone, _anyone_, who could relieve her of her boredom.

And _thank heavens_ it was just who she'd wished for. Ayako, Takigawa and John stood at the doorway, hurriedly walking into the warm office.

"It is freezing out there!" Takigawa said, unwounding the scarf around his neck.

Ayako mumbled an agreement and sauntered over to a vent where the heat came from.

John said nothing, but rubbed his hands together, still feeling the effects of the cold, Tokyo winter. He shrugged out of his jacket, a few clumps of snow falling from the folds, and placed it on the coat hanger.

They all sat at the couch, Mai walking in with four cups of warm tea. They nodded in thanks.

"It's so cold outside," John said, looking out the window and seeing the snow-covered ledge, streets and buildings, "winters in Australia are quite different."

They looked to him interested. Okay, they were bored and this was the only thing they had right now. _So sue them._

"What do you mean?" Takigawa asked after taking a sip of the warm beverage, "Is it like...sunny or something?

John raised a brow and gave a curt shake of the head, "N-no, well sometimes it is...but usually no."

Mai looked at him questioningly, "So...what's so different?"

"It depends where you are, but there usually isn't any snow."

They all made a small 'o' with their mouths and a silence fell over the four of them.

"So John..."

"Yes, Taniyama-san?"

"Is it true you ride flying kangaroos to school?"

John raised both brows in shock, unable to answer. Who made up all this nonsense? Was someone spreading rumours about his country?

"No Taniyama-san, we don't."

"But you own them right? Like pets?" Ayako asked curiously.

John sighed and shook his head. Where they _fu_– fudge did they get all this information? False information, might I add.

"Wow, really? I didn't know that. But you do breed Koalas, right?" Takigawa asked.

Oh Chri– _no_, another silly question. John sighed, "No Takigawa-san, we don't." They all noticed the slightly exasperated tone in his voice, so another silence ensued.

"So what's it like?" Mai asked.

"What's what like?" John asked, hoping this wasn't another annoying and downright _stupid_ question.

"Living upside down."

He stared at her, trying to find a clue that she was just playing around and using this as a means of amusing herself and everyone else present. But he found nothing. She was genuinely _serious_. She actually thought they lived upside down.

"Mai...we don't live upside down," He spoke slowly, breaking the news to her carefully. Mai was surprised, startled. That was new; she'd always thought they lived upside-down, like bats.

"Really?"

"Really."

Another silence followed. Ayako, Takigawa and Mai were all trying to process the information they'd just been given and poor John was still wondering where they even _got_ these ideas from.

"You do have electricity, right?"

"Oh for Chri– _goodness_ sake, of course we have electricity! We aren't cavemen!"

Yup, John had cracked. He threw his arms up in frustration and stormed out of the office, first ensuring he had his jacket.

Mai stared after him blankly, "What'd I say?"

At that moment, Naru decided to venture out of his office. He walked past Mai, "You truly are an idiot."

With that said, he left.

"What'd I do!?" Mai asked again, naivety written all over her face.

In his office, Lin sighed. He'd never heard John yell before, let alone be _angry_. This was definitely a first. He heard the door slam and shook his head; he'd have to ask Yasuhara to give Mai a lecture on Australian customs and the way they lived.

He sighed again; he hoped John wasn't the type to hold on to grudges.

_--End--_

_

* * *

_

Haha I hope you enjoyed that!

Sorry it's short; I just thought that the electricity question was a good enough place to stop.

Haha Poor John though, eh?

Oh, and about it not snowing, I know it does in some areas, but where I live (Melbourne), it usually doesn't. The closest we come to _snow_ is hail, and that doesn't happen very much either, but taking the long trip to Mt. Buller works fine too.

Anyway...thanks for reading!

Reviews are loved! XD


End file.
